Nowi/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Nowi (Awakening) Bound Hero Battle * "I love to play! Let's play hide-and-dragonseek! Ready? One... Two..." (Intro with Adult Tiki) Summoned *"I'm Nowi, a Manakete. That means I'm a dragon! I'm also over 1,000 years old, so I'll be your big sister!" Home * "I wasn't sure when you yanked me to this place, but I like it here. It's pretty, and everyone is so nice!" * "I was alone for a long, long time... But after I joined Chrom's army, I have lots of really fun friends!" * "I was just looking for shiny rocks! If you find one, let me know so I can put it in my pouch." * "Good job! I've been watching you work, and you've earned a reward. Bend down so I can pat your head." * "Wanna play hide-and-dragonseek? I'll be the dragon, and you can be the person I chase after!" * "Hi! One of your friends asked me to come and say that to you. It was Friend! Now I'm supposed to go straight home." (Greeting from friend) * "Found you, Kiran! Let's play together! How about some hide-and-dragonseek? Tag? Huh? You just want to chat? I like to run around a bunch, but if that's what you want, we can do that! I love playing with you—you're nice and you're fun and I feel safe with you. Hm? Aww! How sweet! Well, if that's how we both feel, let's stick together forever and ever! Since I'm older, I'll be sure to always keep you safe, Kiran! It's a promise!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen **laughs* * "Hey, let's play a game!" * "I may not look it, but I'm actually older than you!" *giggles* * "Don't worry the big, tough dragon got your back!" *giggles* * "Dragon Breath! Rawr!" * "Maybe in another thousand years I'll be able to reach the top shelf." * "Alfonse, and Sharena and Anna are the best! You are the best too!" * "I wonder where the best sparkly for my collection might be." Map * "My turn?" * "Yeah!" * "Let's go!" Level up * "I feel like I could take on a whole army!" (5-6 stats up) * "Yes! Now we're talking!" (3-4 stats up) * "Aw, I can do better than this..." (1-2 stats up) * "Neat power! does it make me look taller?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Who do you think I am?!" * "I'm gonna crush you!" * "Ah-a-CHOO." * "Dragon rampage!" Defeat * "Aww.." Nowi (Trick or Defeat) Tap Battle * "Hee-hee-hee! Gimme some candy, or I'll play a trick on you! That's right... Witchy Nowi's here!" Summoned *"Ta-da! It's Nowi the witch! I'll use my magic to celebrate the harvest and get lots and lots of candy!" Home *"Look around, and you'll see Heroes dressed all kinds of different ways! It's like they're all wearing costumes... It feels like it's always festival time around here. Hee hee!" *"A long time ago, I went to a harvest festival in the Outrealms. That night, I gazed at the stars with my friend Tiki!" *"Are you busy? You look busy. Yeah, you're busy. Here, have some candy! You'll feel better if you eat a treat!" *"The next time you go to the ruins to summon, take me! I want to watch. Those shiny stones look like candy!" *"Look! I just made a potion, like a real witch! It has a lizard's tail, one of my scales, and...some plant...juice...stuff." *"If you don't cough up some candy, I'm going to flatten you! Uh...actually, I'm just here to say hello. Sorry!" (Greeting from friend) *"Hi there! There's something I wanted to tell you, actually. Thanks for always coming to say hi. I'm sorry, though... Why? Because you keep coming, but I never have any candy! I mean, it's the harvest festival, after all... Huh? You don't come for the candy? Then...does that mean you're here to see me? That's totally amazing! Honestly, I'd rather chat with you than get candy, too! How about that? Come say hi anytime you want. You know, it doesn't matter if you say something selfish or play a trick... I'll always forgive you! I'm an adult, after all. I have to take the high road!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"You're giving ME candy? Whoa, thanks!" *"I'm actually way, WAY older than everyone. So I should probably be giving out the candy." *"You know what? Once upon a time, witches really did exist!" *"I love the harvest festival! Tasty treats everywhere!" *"Would it be faster for me to change into a dragon or put on a costume? Oh, dragon for sure!" *"G-g-g-ghosts? Yeah, that'll be me if I actually see one!" *"Want me to grant a wish? No problem! Whoopity, floopity, florp! Did it come true? Ha ha, maybe next time." Map *"Yay!" *"Treat time!" *"Tri-iiick!" Level Up *"Yay! I think I've matured. Don't you?" (5-6 stats up) *"I'm exploding with witchy energy! That's good, right?" (3-4 stats up) *"I guess I need more training if I want to be a witch..." (1-2 stats up) *"The power you've given me is even better than candy!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Trick or treat!" *"I could just eat you up!" *"I'll whip up a trick!" *"Witchy Nowi's here!" Defeat *"Aw, tricked." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes